Shunt resistors may be used in current-sensing systems (CSS). In one example, a metal shunt resistor may be serially connected to a battery. Battery current flowing through the shunt resistor causes a voltage drop which is measured with the help of an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The shunt resistor has a large temperature coefficient of about 0,35% /° C. and it heats by about 6° C. per 1 A current through the resistor. There might be shunt resistors with a different temperature coefficient. For example, depending on the composition of the shunt (copper/aluminum, via construction . . . ), this might vary. Furthermore, there are “precision” shunts available as external components with quite low temperature coefficients (nominally zero). However, this costs board space and money. The output signal of a temperature sensor is used in a correction circuit of the analog-to-digital converter to compensate for the resistor's self-heating. Even with that compensation scheme, an inaccuracy of the current sensing remains due to the temperature dependency of the shunt resistor. Basically there are two major influence factors: Inaccuracy of the temperature coefficient and inaccuracy in the measurement of the actual shunt temperature.